Illiniguy34
Illiniguy34 is a former commentator who started in 2014 and retired in 2017. He is also a reviewer of television shows. History Starting off as a reviewer of Transformers, Illiniguy34's rise to fame was creating countdowns on "SpongeBob SquarePants" that were inspired by MoBrosStudios. He would then discover the commentary community a year later when ClayPot and The Yeags did a co-op commentary on his rant on Gligar13Vids, which he regrets doing. After some tensions between both sides, he was allied with the Commentary Community before finally becoming friends with them after creating a Skype account. In December 2014, he decided to give commentaries a shot. At first, he said his commentary on Rational Orion would be his only commentary, which he then said he'd do every once in a while, to eventually having them become a part of his channel. While starting off rough, he eventually got better when he uploaded his commentary on Sean S. He would then become a member of The B-Team, but eventually left due to lack of interest. He would join the Federation of the Exalted not too long after, until it merged with Order of the Dimwitted Doves in December 2015. Illiniguy would leave O.D.D. on his own accord and join F.O.X. in its revival, up until he was kicked out near the end of February 2017. Near the end of March 2017, he became a founding member of The F-Team along with Jorm and Chirprocks. In early June 2017, he and Chirprocks left the CC and have decided to focus on other content due to multiple factors from loss of interest and never ending drama to name a few. Avatars * Gokai Silver (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) (Retired) * Kamen Rider TheBee (Kamen Rider Kabuto) (Retired) * Kyoryu Black (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) (Retired) * Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Retired) * Marco Diaz (Star vs the Forces of Evil) (Retired) * Hifumi Yamada (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) (Retired) * Tord Larsson (Eddsworld) (Retired) * Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) (Retired) * Makoto Naegi (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) (Retired) People that he commentated on * SaganFan1983 (removed, reuploaded) * Jason Murray Jr. (twice) (Solo Commentary and Tri-op with Mike J. and Pxstelpeach) (both removed) * dinosaurjrfreak01 (removed) * Mills Kohai (removed, reuploaded) * Swedish Seacon (removed) * edray1416 (removed) * Sean S (removed) * Halofan HP00 (twice) (Solo Commentary (removed) and Co-op with George Raccoon) * Seck Boi (removed) * TeamBoosterBreak (removed) * Diogo Chavez/dc hi (removed) * MovieM@ (Co-op with Lexical Medley) (removed) * Starfax123 (removed) * Miss Jackson (removed) * Demell_ YT_Universe (O.D.D. Commentary with Boonslayer, George Raccoon, and 8363MTR) (removed) * Nate Franklin (removed) * Neros Q (removed) * Alexander Cayford (F.O.X. Commentary with Boonslayer, George Raccoon, and 8363MTR) * The Conundrum (removed) * Chirprocks (removed) * Cinematic Venom (Tri-op with Chirprocks and The GEM of 99) (removed, reuploaded) People that commentated on him * The Yeags (twice) (one private) * ClayPot * Dirtbikeredden (twice) (both private, reuploaded) * HalfBoiledHero * Mills Kohai (twice; one serious and one joke) * MasterTP10 * Richardo Shilly Shally * Davidwash3r3 * Halofan HP00 (twice) * Dicksponge Ent. * Nihilistic Snake and Kristal Colt * Communist Commentator * Cancer the Weeaboo * CommentJack * SkiHound (removed, reuploaded) * Doodletones * Cinematic Venom (twice) * Stamarin Stars * Ponder Sprocket * UTubeDude2 * JustCallMeHenry People that he co-op'd with * Mike J. * Pxstelpeach * Lexical Medley * George Raccoon (thrice; once in O.D.D. and once in F.O.X.) * 8363MTR (O.D.D. and F.O.X.) * Boonslayer (O.D.D. and F.O.X.) * Chirprocks * The GEM of 99 Trivia * He was originally going to do a co-op with Mistress Noir on edray1416's rant on him, but it was canceled because Illiniguy34 said he didn't want to give edray any more attention, among other scrapped co-ops. * He single-handedly infected the CC with Power Rangers and Super Sentai with users such as Mike J., Pxstelpeach, SolarFenrir, 8363MTR, BlueFlame3500, DynamoTheDum, and NESMario123 in 2015. * He is currently studying mid-level education at Northern Illinois University. * Former B.O.P. member Da Boy once suggested that he uses show images for reviews and countdowns, Illiniguy took his advice and got a video flagged down by Viacom. * He is currently in a relationship with Chirprocks. Links * His YouTube channel * His Ask.fm * His Twitter * His DeviantArt Category:Former commentators Category:2014 Category:The F-Team